Erin Spencer
Jennifer Patricia Andrews (née Spencer: born July 8, 1982) is an American country music singer, songwriter and professional wrestler signed with World Elite Wrestling under the ring name Erin Spencer on their Adrenaline brand. Along with her wrestling career, Andrews is also a singer-songwriter. Andrews is currently signed to 870 Records based out of Nashville, Tennessee and is currently working on her debut album, See You Again. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released with the album getting being released on November 30th, 2013. Early life Andrews was born in Nashville, however soon moved to London, England when she was a child. The only child of Margaret (née O'Malley), a motivational speaker, and Brandon Spencer, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman. Andrews' mother is English and her father, an American from Kansas City, Missouri, is of part Native American descent. Andrews has dual citizenship of the UK and the US. Her parents separated when she was two years old. After secondary education at Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School, West London, Andrews took A-levels at the London Oratory School and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama graduating in 2005. Andrews would move back to the United States when she was 19 years old to pursue a career in modeling. Music career 2012–2014: See You Again In November 2012 it was revealed that Andrews had signed a record deal with 870 Records and that she was beginning work on her debut album which she was hoping to have released in the fall of 2013. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released to positive reviews from music critics. Billboard.com described the song to be "truly a taste of heaven." Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a "thumbs up", adding "what pulls it over the line however, and presumably why it has become a fan-favorite, is its sincerity in wishing to bring comfort and Andrews’ confident performance." "See You Again" tells the story of moving onwards after experiencing the death of a loved one in life. The lyrics provide hope and promise through Andrews' strong Christian faith that one will reunite with every fallen loved one in the afterlife. The song's opening consists of a solo piano, followed by a backing chorus and band kicking in shortly after. The album was released worldwide on November 30th, 2013. Andrews later revealed that she was taking a break from music to focus on her professional wrestling career, also citing that she was a little burnt out and was having trouble with coming to terms with her bandmates on their next album. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW Debut and Southern Country (2013–2014) In November 2013, Andrews signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Spencer made her in-ring debut on the November 18, 2013 episode of Burnout and defeated Rebecca Layne. A week later on the November 25, 2013 episode of Animosity Spencer teamed up with WEW Starlets Champion Courtney Rimes, dubbing themselves — Southern Country; defeated Amber Torres and Karolina Graf. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Southern Country suffered their first loss as a team, losing to Divas of Harlem. It was announced later in the night that Southern Country would team up with Shannon Treamon to take on Madame Desdemona, Amber Torres and Melissa Salcedo in a Santa's Little Helper's tag team match, which the latter were able to win after Desdemona pinned Rimes. On the February 3, 2014 episode of Burnout, Spencer defeated Briana Colezzi. After a short hiatus from the ring, Spencer returned and along with her partner Courtney they were drafted to Adrenaline in the 2014 WEW Draft Show where they will make their debut against the team of Ellie Starling and Scarlett-Louise. Singles competition (2014–present) At Battlefield in an in-ring segment, Rimes turned on Spencer after attacking her from behind and stated that she was holding her back and that she wasn't gonna let her stand in the way of her and the WEW Women's Championship thus turning heel. Personal life Andrews is a practicing Christian. She follows a vegan diet. She and her mother are fans of writer Stephen King. Andrews is a fan of horror-themed TV shows The Following and The Walking Dead, having stated, in an interview with Marie Claire, that she would like to play a zombie on The Walking Dead. Both of her parents are alive and have since gotten back together despite separating when Jennifer was two and in the same home they have lived in since her birth. They still have the same jobs. Andrews and her parents are close, Jennifer has one older brother named Nigel; however she and her brother at times have a love/hate relationship. Andrews is really big when it comes to Charities, she's currently a spokesperson for Stand Up For Cancer and "Take Action Hollywood!" which is a charity that utilizes the power of the entertainment industry and the medium of film to affect for positive social change. Andrews married her boyfriend of four years Jordan Andrews on December 29th, 2011. The couple currently reside together in Los Angeles, California. Andrews is best friends with fellow WEW Starlet Courtney Rimes. Personal interests Veganism Andrews is an animal lover and a vegan. She stopped eating meat at the age of thirteen because she could not stand the thought of eating one of her own animals. She was voted "World's Sexiest Vegetarian" by PETA in 2012. In a 2012 interview with PETA, Andrews stated, "Ever since I was little I loved animals ... If you told me I could never model or sing again, I'd say that was horrible, but it's not my life. If you told me I could never be around animals again, I would just die." Animal rights support In April 2013, Andrews, an animal lover, spoke out with disapproval regarding the Tennessee "Ag Gag bill". The bill makes it a crime to videotape animal cruelty or abuse and then fail to turn in the evidence to authorities within 48 hours. This is to stop animal rights activists from accumulating enough documentation to prove that animal cruelty is routine in big agribusiness. Andrews tweeted, "Shame on TN lawmakers for passing the Ag Gag bill. If Gov. Bill Haslam signs this, he needs to expect me at his front door. Who's with me?" State Rep. Andy Holt responded to her tweet, saying, "I would say that Jennifer Andrews will stick to singing, I'll stick to lawmaking." Andrews later responded via Twitter, "I should stick to singing? Wow…sorry, I’m just a tax paying citizen concerned for the safety of my family. #NoAgGag". She also tweeted Tennessee Gov. Bill Haslam, saying "Please don't sign the Ag Gag bill. Think about the welfare of the animals as well as the consumers. I'm begging you..." In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Seeing Red'' (Double chickenwing twisted to jumping inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **Cartwheel evasion **Cross-legged STF **Forward Russian legsweep **Handspring back elbow smash **Handstand calf kick **Handstand headscissors takedown **Roundhouse kick **Sitout facebuster **Snap suplex **Spinning heel kick **Standing tornado DDT **Swinging neckbreaker **Stink face **Victory roll *'With Courtney Rimes' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Walk That Line'' – (Double jumping DDT) ***''Night Sugar'' – (Reverse roundhouse kick (Rimes) / Standing tornado DDT (Spencer) **'Double team signature moves' ***Bearhug hold (Courtney) / springboard lariat takedown combination (Spencer) ***Double dropkick ***Double elbow drop, with theatrics ***Double flapjack, followed by simultaneously kipping up ***Double snap suplex ***Rimes irish whips Spencer into a corner clothesline to the cornered opponent followed by Spencer irish whipping the opponent into a Reverse roundhouse kick from Rimes *'Managers' **Courtney Rimes *'Nicknames' **"Southern Country" **'"The Fiery Red Head"' **"The Good Girl" **"The Heart of Tennessee" *'Entrance themes' **"Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood (2013) **"Round Here" by Florida Georgia Line (Used while teaming with Courtney Rimes) **"She's Country (Club Mix)" by Jason Aldean (2014) **'"So Cool (Instrumental)"' by Kodiene (April 20, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **2013 WEW Award for Cutie of the Year (Nominated)